The day the BAU was bombed!
by klcm
Summary: As the title says... Plan and simple! -Summary's crap but if I wrote more then it would be a dead giveaway! And we wouldn't want that now would we?- But there is indeed a bit of varied genres! All characters... pairings.


Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

The rumble was enormous, the noise was horrendous, the crashing almost barbaric. No one knew what was happening as the building seem to tilt to the side and the ceiling tiles began to fall and the lights flickered. The windows to Hotch, Rossi and JJ's office and the conference room seem to implode. They witnessed the ceiling in Rossi's office collapse down, JJ and Hotch made it to the doorway in time, if only just, cut up already from the glass. Next there was the loud exploding sound as the doors to the bull pen shattered. Morgan looked up at Hotch, then at Reid and Prentiss as they stood still, he finally looked at JJ, all seemingly frozen to the spots. Hotch edged towards Rossi's office, he looked in, looked back with a solemn look but continued to go in. He then resurfaced with blood on his hands and they knew it wasn't good. Morgan looked into the hallway where the elevators were, Garcia was all alone. He felt the pangs of fear grow, and as he went to move the building seem to be hit by another wave of rumbles, and growls and as strange as it sounded, explosions. This time the ceiling behind him collapsed in the path of Reid and Prentiss. Hotch ran down the stairs to Prentiss, JJ to Reid.

'Morgan it's not safe.' Hotch warned but Morgan ignored him and made his way for Garcia's bunker. Just as he made it to where the doors were the ceiling fell and Morgan was engulfed, Hotch and JJ's attention went to him, there was no movement but they couldn't leave Reid as he was trapped and Prentiss was unconscious and impaled. They breathed out as Morgan resurfaced a gash to his head but still undeterred. 'Morgan!'

'I am not leaving her!' He yelled back as he began to sprint, dodging falling rubble and shrapnel as it came his way. The corridor seemed normal, if it wasn't for the downhill adjacent slope all would seem normal, and the fallen bits of building frame, the building groaned with movement and instability. He got to her office door, found it ajar praying she escaped unscathed, he pushed it a bit more and his fears were confirmed. He got in as fast as possible and rested next to Garcia. Evidently impaled by plastic piping and trapped from the mass computers and the ceiling beam that had fallen by the wall. He shakily put his fingers to her neck and felt for the pulse, finding it he exhaled loudly and heard Garcia groan.

'Come on baby girl... open your eyes and look at me.'

'Der..rek.' She said in a pained whisper, her breath cutting in and out.

'It's alright P I'm here.'

'But you shouldn't be.'

'I'm not leaving you.'

'You need to get out...' She coughed slightly and blood emerged from the corner of her lips, Derek shook his head that was never a good sign but he would ignore it with wishful thinking. 'With the others.'

'Baby girl... the others can go, I'm not leaving you, not until I can get you out.' He noticed the tears build and he felt his growing too. 'Hey, hey, hey come on baby girl.'

'I'm scared.'

'I know you are but we're going to get out and we're going to continue that chat we started last night yeah?' She looked at him. 'The one where I told you I love you... we're going to get you out and you're going to let me show you, got it?'

'I love... you...' She said, seeming to have a wider grip on reality. 'I really... do.'

'I know baby and I love you too...' He noticed her eyes closing. 'Whoa! No you keep them open... baby girl.' They were fully shut and the tears fled as the scared feeling rose in him. 'Baby girl.' He cried and felt for a pulse once again.

JJ was shifting rumble when Reid stopped her. 'Leave it and get out.'

'No way!'

'JJ...'

'Spence no! I am not leaving you here alone.'

'You need to get out.'

'Not without you.' She began to sob. 'Not without you.' She repeated. 'If I can move this I can get you out.'

'JJ...' He started again.

'No!' She said fiercely and continued to shift the broken pieces of cement, tiles and anything else that had come down as the building came under attack. She looked over at Hotch. 'Hotch?' He looked up. 'What's happening?'

'She's impaled... if... if I can get this out then we can get her out.' He touched Prentiss' face again. 'Come on Emily...' He silently prayed and then her eyes began to open. 'That's it.' She tried to sit up. 'No Em stay lying down.'

'What's happened?' She groaned and closed her eyes.

'We don't know but we need to get you out.'

She looked down to inspect herself. 'Get out Hotch.'

'No.'

'It's not safe...'

'I am not leaving you.' She nodded and felt him start to move the objects currently concealing a majority of her body.

'The others?'

'JJ and Reid are here.'

'Morgan... Garcia?'

'I don't know.'

'Go to them... I want to know.' She coughed, a couple of speckles of blood now lined her lips and she placed her hand by the pole entering the left side of her stomach. Hotch knew not to argue, that Prentiss wouldn't back down, so he stood, the only noise now was the alarm as it sounded off. The building had become warily stable so he made haste and literally ran from the room and down the corridor. He heard Morgan talking frantically and knew he needed to take a deep breath before he even bothered to enter. He did so and slipped in between the door frame and wedged open door.

'Morgan?'

Morgan's head shot up and look at him. 'I need help... if... I... if I can get the computers off her then we can move her.'

Hotch nodded, knowing Morgan was not about to back off the idea, as he approached he saw the pole and his thoughts went to Emily as she lay alone and impaled but he knew if he went back now she would shoo him back. He then got into action and took the majority off fast; he began to slow as Garcia's eyes began to open slightly.

'Come on Pen...'

'Not you as well... get... out.' She said whispering as she saw Hotch heaving objects off her.

'No!'

'We aren't going anywhere Garcia.' Hotch said as he removed one of the three remaining computers from her legs.

'Baby girl... you are going to have to let me carry you okay?' She nodded her response. 'When it comes to it I need you to hold on as tight as possible.'

'Got... it.' She said as she felt another weight lifted.

'Morgan... the pole?'

'It's plastic... I managed to break a bit off to shorten it... I can carry her.' Hotch just nodded and went to the other side of her.

'Why can't you listen... and just leave?'

'Because we never leave a man down.'

'What happens if this man gives you permission... to get out and be safe?'

'No way Garcia!'

'Right P... I need your hands to wrap around my neck okay?' He said, ignoring her wishes, as he leant over her, she complied and put her arms up, he noticed her grip was weak. 'Right... this may hurt okay baby girl?' She nodded. 'On the count of three...' She closed her eyes and bit her lip. '1...2...3.' He picked her up and she whimpered. 'It's okay just a couple more minutes and I can put you down.' He reassured as she batted away the tears and the pains. Moments later as promised he laid her down. He then brushed some blonde bangs of curls back. Hotch was immediately helping Prentiss. Becoming boss like and staying calm as he did it.

'Garcia?' Prentiss whispered.

'Is right over there with Morgan.'

'Are they okay?'

'Yeah they sure are.' He lied to keep her calm and relaxed. 'Once we get all this off we can get you out okay?' She nodded but looked him dead in the eyes.

'But the pole...' She muttered breathlessly to him.

'We'll find a way.'

JJ had got Reid completely uncovered of all rumble and debris, feeling quite triumphant until her eyes set on the large beam covering the most part of his right leg. 'Hotch...I can't move it.'

Hotch looked over. 'Okay get here to Prentiss... Morgan I need your help.' Without a response Morgan got to the beam and both men attempted to lift it up, Reid hid a scream as the pressure weakened and then it was finally all off. 'Right two free.'

'It's not going to work... leave.'

'No Prentiss... we got Pen free we got Reid free.'

'Rossi?' Hotch shook his head solemnly. Prentiss' eyes gathered tears. 'Are you sure?'

'Yeah... it was instant.' He replied as he finally admitted that a colleague of theirs was indeed gone, he felt slightly overwhelmed but empowered at the same time. 'We are getting you out! Like right now!' He leant down. 'I love you.' He whispered to her.

'I love you too.' She responded as another wave cascaded throughout the building. 'It's not safe.'

Hotch looked at JJ, Morgan and Reid and they realised escape was not going to happen, death was coming. They were sitting ducks to whatever had caused the downfall of the bureau. Morgan looked down at Garcia and saw she had coughed up more blood, Hotch looked at Emily and saw her features whitening too fast from blood loss, and JJ looked at Reid and saw him weakening before her eyes. She wrapped her arms around him, pulled him close and murmured the three words she meant most in the world at that moment, he then returned them to her. Before they knew it more of the building collapsed around them and the shrill of the alarm clock woke them up.

3 people shot up awake in bed, alarm clock immediately turned off, not to wake the other.

Hotch looked down at Prentiss as she slept peacefully and smiled that she was safe and unhurt. In the throes of awake and not awake.

Morgan looked down at Garcia as she shifted and turned to her side and smiled as he push some wild loose curls back. He saw her smile knowing she was half awake.

JJ looked down at Reid as he slept like he usually did and she smiled that reality was not her nightmare.

Their nightmare was indeed their nightmare.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**A/N:**_** Okay so a one shot I've had whizzing around my head for a little while now... and finally got round to writing it down!**

**Hope you liked! : )**

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**


End file.
